The Prince of Dystopia
by APointOfView
Summary: In the beginning the founders intended to divide the people into five factions. This failed. For many years the Kingdom of Erudite has ruled with a strong hand against those who go against the monarchy. In order to keep the peace a truce must be reached. Can the people of Dystopia come together in true lasting peace? Or war forever fill their lives? Eric/OC.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning the founders intended to divide the people into five factions. This failed. For many years the Kingdom of Erudite has ruled with a strong hand against those who go against the monarchy. In order to keep the peace a truce must be reached. Can the people of Dystopia come together in true lasting peace? Or war forever fill their lives? Eric/OC.

* * *

The Prince of Dystopia  
Chapter 1: The Prince

* * *

"_It wasn't always like this. A King needed to rule the land. The founders of the great city we now call Dystopia, intended for the people to be divided and kept in five factions. Amity, the peaceful, Candor, the honest, Abnegation, the selfless, Erudite, the smart, and Dauntless, the strong. There was peace but, it did not last long. History would be written to say that factions deflected from the system and societal laws. This caused revolt, ciaos, and anarchy amongst the factions. In order to re-establish peace, Erudite took overall governing control of each faction and by all means necessary brought peace to the city once again. They elected a King and for the past 100 years the line of Kings has stood to the monument of peace. The faction system still stood in place. Instead of a government of representing factions agreeing on what was best for society, those representatives would go before the King. The King would have the final say in all decisions regarding the government."_

"_Amity still farmed the land. They continued to provide resources to the city. Food, water, wine, cloth, they were the farmers and the city could not stand without them. Candor, still upheld their honest ways, they would represent criminals in cases in front of the King, who would rule out final judgement. Abnegation, barely lingered after the rise of the monarchy. They did their part and served the Kingdom as servants to the King. The Erudite became the sole governing force, they were the Kings Court and parliament. Dauntless became the Kings royal guard and army. A monarchy with an inner structure of a faction system. It worked for the moment. The last 10 years had seen a rise in conflict amongst the people of Dystopia. Those who were not fit to play a role in society were banished outside the wall. Factionless. A law had been passed that all those who were considered and adopted the Factionless role, to be removed from the city, to better help the development of the new government. This created conflict amongst all peoples. Outside the wall was a land that no one had ventured to in over 200 years. It was a death sentence, just because you didn't fit in."_

My pen stopped. I sighed and looked at the words I had just written down on the page before me. I sat at my father's desk. Well my desk. The Kings desk. I glanced around the overly large office. My office. I groaned and tossed the pen down. This could not be happening to me, not now. My father had planned for me to take over at the time of his death, twenty years from now. I ran my hands over my face. His death had been sudden and unexpected. Society law required that all heirs to the King take the throne at the age of 21 and begin courtship to claim a Queen and produce an heir. I turned 21 in three weeks. At that point I would be crowned King and expected to find and claim a wife. My head fell hard onto the desk with a loud thud. I wasn't ready for commitment so soon. I knew the charade that would happen in the coming weeks and I dreaded every thought of it. I shut my eyes and tried to calm my nerves. I wasn't King yet. My father's funeral was in two days. Everyone would come and attend his service, to stay goodbye to an old King and greet a new one. At that moment I wished for nothing more than to see my mother again. She did not want to continue the role of Queen, for that she was banished beyond the wall. A knock came to the office door and I shook my head against the desk. I promptly ignored who ever requested entrance. The knock came again.

"My Lord." A strong voice carried over the room.

"Did I say enter?" I asked as calmly as possible. I knew that I had to begin to act like a King but, I found it hard, especially toward those I considered friends.

"No my Lord." I sat up and looked at my personal hand and body guard. Max. I leaned forward on my desk and gave a slight glare.

"Yet, here you are."

"Forgive me, I forgot my place." Max said and I rolled my eyes. My hands waved the whole situation away and I stood as he approached my desk. No need for ill will between friends. "Writing your journal?" I smirked and looked down at the leather bound book.

"It is customary that a King keep one, my father had dozens." I pointed out at the stacks of journals around the room. The day that he had passed I found myself here, rummaging through everything he had ever written.

"It is good for a King to record his thoughts." Max said and I glanced up at him. I shook my head.

"My father spent more time writing in these journals than he did with me." Max gave a reassuring smile as I continued. "He said that one day, I would find the answers in these pages, I only need to seek out the right question." I ran my hand through my long hair. I had kept it long my entire life. My father had been completely against it. Just the same as the two piercings above my right eyebrow and my pierced ears. I was a rebel in my youth.

"Your advisor will be arriving shortly." Max quickly changed the subject of friendly conversation to business and I rolled my eyes. I hated her, ever since she was appointed my father's high advisor I hated her. Max barley finished his announcement and the door to the office flew open. Jeanine Matthews. I glared at her, no knock, no request to enter, nothing.

"My Lord Prince, how good it is to see you this morning." She said as she approached the desk, her minions trailing behind her. "Forgive me for not being at your side when you father passed." She said and inclined her head with a fake look of sympathy upon her face. I knew her well enough to know that she only cared for herself and her path in the world.

"Trust me you were not missed." I said flatly and took a seat in my father's chair. It would take me awhile to adopt everything as my own. He had only passed a day ago and I had yet to leave this office. Jeanine gave me a forced smile and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Today you must great your public." She stated and snapped her fingers. A servant stepped forward quickly and handed over a leather folder. Jeanine took it quick and waved the servant off in annoyance. I knew that Jeanine felt she was better than most people, she didn't care how she treated those lower than her. "We will start in Amity, then work our way through each faction and." I raised my hand stopping her.

"We are in mourning Miss Matthews." I said softly. I was not going to go gallivanting from one faction to the next the day after my father's death. Especially not with a smile on my face telling everyone I was fine.

"We need to let the city know that we are in good spirits." She said flipping through the papers in her folder, glancing up every once and awhile, not giving me her full attention. "People may begin to question your rule if we don't, you cannot sit with an inactive government." I glared at her. The government would run regardless if we were in mourning or not.

"Then send out a message, you're good at that." I looked between her and Max. Max had a smirk on his face, we never shared anything good about Jeanine in our conversations. She gave a small chuckle and smirked.

"My Lord, we must." I cut her off again, she was trying to convince me, to control me, I wouldn't have it. I slammed my hand on the wooden desk and stood.

"Miss Matthews, I will say again we are in a time of mourning. Until my father's service in two days' time, we will remain in a state of mourning." She folded her hands in her lap and focused on the ground in front of her. "If any condition arises that needs my consideration you may return to this office, until then get out!" Jeanine took a quick breath and gave a forced smile.

"As your wish." She stood and handed her folder over to the servant who held it for her before. The door closed with a slight slam behind her. I threw my hands up in the air and began to pace around the office. My father taught me nothing about advisors.

"Who does she think she is?" I shouted and Max shook his head.

"Your advisor." He stated simply.

"I want another." I walked up to Max. "Find me another advisor." I ordered him and went back to my pacing.

"My Lord, she is the highest qualified advisor in the city, there are laws that keep her in that slot." I stopped and stared at the door she exited out of. I groaned but then thought quickly. Turning back to Max I laughed triumphantly.

"Get me all the law books that would cover her and her station." Max's shoulders shrugged but he nodded. "No, just get me all the law books."

"Just a little light reading my Lord." Max said and made his way to the door. He paused and I watched him curiously. He turned back with a friendly smile. "Your father was a great King my Lord." We stared at each other for a moment before he turned to leave. No one had given me any condolences since my father's death. I did not know how to take it just yet. I sighed. Why did he have to leave me? I ran my hands through my hair and groaned I frustration. The one thing I used to annoy my father was now the one thing I hated. I left the office and made my way back to my room. I called for a servant to prepare me a bath and bring food and shears. I would be rid of this hair today. While one servant prepared my bath and meal the other clipped the long hair from my head. It made me look childish regardless. Once done I was left with a modernized high and tight. It felt good to say goodbye to the long locks. I looked more severe and serious but, in a good way. I dressed in clothing more fitted for an upcoming King. Black slacks and a deep red shirt. I threw a silk vest over it and left my collar undone. I would walk the palace grounds but that was it. The only thing I would do to show face to my public. I stood at more door not able to leave the confines of my room. All I wanted was to remain the Prince. I shook my head. It was inevitable to say the least. I would be King in three weeks, unless by some miracle my father resurrected himself. Till then I would remain myself. I would remain the Prince of Dystopia, Prince Eric.

* * *

A/N: 0_o Yup thats how I feel right now! Well this is the first of hopefully many chapters to come. I got this idea from going to see Cinderella the day before Insurgent came out, so Eric was on my mind the entire time. Any comments of what I have so far is appreciated, especially if you like to concept. Thanks for reading, more to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to DauntlessProdigy4Life and DoxieLove for your kind reviews!

Chapter 2: The Fire

I sat at my desk, tapping a pen idly against the wood. It had been a quiet day. Jeanine had followed my wishes and left me alone. Max came through every so often. I had to get the journal started and caught up to my time before I was King. My Fathers first journal outlined the history of the city and the history of Kings, before his own. I struggled to do the same. Tossing the pen down I grabbed my father's first journal and flipped it open. I couldn't make a complete copy of his that would be to easy. I glanced through the pages and a realization hit me. I called out to the servant that stood outside the door.

"Yes my Lord." The servant said as he peeked through the crack in the door. I waved him in. He was hesitant on entering the office.

"What's your name?" I asked and stood. He looked at me warily, he knew I never bothered to care before this moment. It was all a part of the transition over to being King. I needed to care.

"Tobias." He said and came to stand in front of my desk. He kept his eyes low. It was typical of Abnegation to avoid confrontation or avoid eye contact with people.

"Tobias, I have a special instruction for you today." I said and he nodded, waiting for the order to be given. "Go to the archives and find all the journals of the past two Kings." Tobias nodded and went to leave the room quickly. I had to see what my fore fathers had written down, for a comparison. I watched Tobias leave and Max enter the room with force, almost knocking Tobias to the ground. Max was covered in sweat and in a panicked state I had never seen him in before.

"My Lord, quick." Max gasped in between breaths.

"Calm down Max, what's going on?" I said and came around the desk, placing my hands on his shoulders in reassurance.

"The Amity fields." Max continued and took a deep breath. "Someone set them on fire."

"What!" I shouted and left the office quickly. I made my way to the observation room that looked over the entire city. Coming to a stop in front of the large window I was shocked. Black smoke filled the air. Amity was truly on fire. Max had been quick on my heals and I turned to him. "Get every available servant and guard not on duty out there!" I ordered and made my way to the stairs.

"My Lord where are you going?" Max said as he followed me.

"Get it done Max, I'm going out there to help!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"My Lord I must protest!" Max said as he continued to follow.

"Now Max!" Before I knew it I was on the street and running. I knew the quickest way to get to Amity was by the train. I could sense that a few guards were quick behind me. Max must have sent them after me, I needed no protection. I hopped onto the train with ease. I had done it before, while other guards had trained. I was impatient as the train slid along the tracks. I considered whether or not what Max has said was true, that someone had set the fields on fire. This could have been an act of nature for all we knew. I jumped from the train when we neared the fence and began to run again. Amity was close to the wall.

Everything was on fire when I arrived at the main compound. It was worse than what it had originally seemed. The fire had made its way to the buildings and barns. Everyone ran scattered about, aimlessly tossing water onto what fire they saw. Max was still on his way out to the fields, hopefully with more men. I rushed through the crowd of people and found someone who I felt was leader enough of the group.

"My Prince!" She said shocked, I believe her name was Johanna. It brought everyone around to a halt. I waved everyone off. This was no time for formalities.

"You need to get these people in order. Do you have any water pumps and hoses?" She nodded and quickly led me to them, no one was manning them. I quickly began to bark orders at the men who for some reason thought running from the river to the buildings with buckets was more effective.

I ordered for the hoses to be brought out and attached to the pumps. Once a system was developed the hoses were doing their job as were the men using them. Everything slowly came to order, aside from the fact that everything was still ablaze. I groaned, we needed more people. I began to organize everyone around me to the most effective way of handling the fire. Food stores were put at the top of the list. Those injured came second. Max showed with more men soon after that and I ordered him and his men to take charge and aid in the efforts.

I leaned against a nearby tree for a moment. Watching everything go to work. If someone had done this on purpose, they would surly pay for it. A cry for help came to my ears. Looking around I noticed that a barn in the distance had just caught fire. The fire from another building had jumped to it. Dashing over to the barn I looked for the voice who called. The fire was spreading quickly as I entered the barn. It was full of horses. The horses gave me a comical look, one that asked if I was going to help them or not. I coughed smoke from my lungs and moved to open the barn doors wide.

A woman appeared after that. The one who called I assumed. She began opening the gates and letting the horses loose. Looking up I saw that the fire had caught the hay in the rafters. We had no time. I began doing the same and opened the gates. One by one the horses flew out of the barn until there were none left. Turning to the woman, I gasped for air. She had been knocked to the ground by a force unknown to me. Rushing forward I flung her up into my arms. The barn collapsed behind me causing shrieks from all who were around.

"My Lord!" Max shouted as he rushed up to me. I gasped for air as I fell to my knees. The woman in my arms was unconscious. I continued to cough uncontrollably. "Bring water!" Max shouted to his nearest man. One rushed forward with a canteen and Max snatched it from him. He quickly came to my aid and I pushed him off.

"Help her." I ordered as I laid her flat on the ground.

"My Lord you are more important than this peasant." I snatched the canteen from his hand. If he would not help her then I would. Max stepped back as I glared up at him. I took a quick sip from the canteen before leaning over her. I splashed water on her face. She was breathing thankfully. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. Gasping for air, she stood quickly and moved toward the barn that had just collapsed. Johana appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the woman stopping her. I stood slowly, watching her. The woman collapsed in Johanna's arms, sobbing.

It wasn't until the next morning that the fire was out. Everyone gathered at the edge of the burnt field. Amity was gone. I tossed water onto my face trying rinse the soot from it. There was a silence all around me, it was eerie. Turning I watched them. They had all joined hands and were in a large circle, praying. Religion or beliefs in a higher being were never truly taught to me. I looked to Max and his men who stood by for orders. I had to make a choice. Walking up to Max I sighed. We both shook our heads at the situation. Before I could think of a solution cars pulled along the dirt road. Jeanine stepped out, looking cleaner than ever, and assessed the situation. I rolled my eyes, she did not have to come.

"It is unfortunate this happened, I wish I could have helped." She said as she approached me.

"You should have." I said attempting to remain calm, considering the audience we had.

"I had business to attend to, now what do you think caused this?" I raised an eyebrow and gave a chuckle. "Now is not the time to be funny." She said sternly.

"No! Now is not the time to ask idle questions, these people need help, food, shelter." I paused and turned away from her, thinking for a moment. "We will investigate that cause later, until now transport everyone to Erudite." I did not even glance at her as I gave the order.

"My Lord we do not have the space." She instantly protested and I turned sharply to her.

"We have a hundred empty rooms we use for guests, these people are now my quests." I said sternly. I motioned to Max to follow me as I began to walk toward Johanna. "Take what you need and use these rooms fully, I am at your service." Johanna smiled brightly and nodded. She turned to her group and began to organize them to move. A few hours later I was able to sit back down at my desk. I groaned. I was tired and dirty. Leaning back in the chair, I shut my eyes. The moment was too brief as knock came to the door.

"Enter." I said loud enough for them to hear. Max entered, with the Amity woman I saved earlier. I had forgotten about her.

"My Lord, this is Alexandria, she requested to see you." I glanced from Max to the woman and gave a polite smile.

"I want to thank you, for saving my life." She said softly, her gaze never leaving mine. She was bold and I sensed she did not fear authority. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green I had ever seen. Her and Max shared a glance and she spoke again. "I am in your debt, whatever you need, I will assist." She gave a bow and left the room before I could even think to speak. Max began to laugh.

"What!" I moved around the desk and stood in front of Max.

"You like her." He said and I stood shocked.

"I saved her life that is all." I stated and he only chuckled again.

"You are never speechless, you gave her no reply." He held out his hand in a suggestion.

"I was distracted is all, I am very tired." I argued back. Max turned and began to leave the room. He paused at the door and spoke.

"She had beautiful blue eyes would you agree?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She has green eyes." I turned to him and my shoulders sagged. He knew me better than I thought.

"Get some rest my Lord, in the morning we will begin sorting all this out." I nodded and Max left the room. I sat back in my chair and relished in its comfort. Alexandria. She did have beautiful eyes. I groaned. Tomorrow was my father's funeral. I sighed, my thoughts returning to him. I was glad that at least the halls would be filled to see him honorably remembered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, more to come soon. Any comments on the work is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank You to everyone who has left a kind a review!

Chapter 3: Mourning

I thought it would be easier to say goodbye to him. The crowd's gathered in the main hall as I stood at the head of it. My father's casket lay in front of me, closed. The servants had done a beautiful job in arranging the ceremony properly. I looked to the crowd, with a hope that my mother may be hidden amongst the faces, looking back at me. The ceremony was long but not as long as the reception after. My father was gone, everyone knew that, and I knew everyone was sorry for it. I only wished at that moment that I would be left alone. Every person in attendance decided to pay their regards. I wanted to hide in my room and grieve in my own way. Keeping this strong persona about myself was getting tiring. Max stood by my side the entire night. The people of Amity showed more support than others, their gratitude for the day prior. Night fell quick and I was grateful. I thanked the masses for attending the ceremony and their kind words. I promptly disappeared from sight. I knew what tomorrow would bring. Jeanine would begin the process of finding me a bride and want to parade me everywhere. Could I change that? In theory she had no power over me, she could only make recommendations based on her position. I flopped face first onto my bed. Finally some peace.

"My Prince?" A sweet voice called from the corner of the room. I turned my head in question and was suddenly on my feet.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked the woman. The woman I saved. The woman who said if I needed anything she would be at my service. Alexandria. Why was she standing in my room?

"Max told me to meet you here." I paused at her answer. I would kill Max later for this. My shoulders sagged and I sat back on the bed staring at her. She wasn't covered in shoot from the fire any more. My head fell into my hands. I was too tired for this. I thought for a moment before standing and approaching her. She maintained eye contact with me and I shook my head.

"Look, I'm not an idiot." She said back to me and I gave her a questioning look. "I know what was expected of me tonight." So did I, trust me I wasn't really in the mood for late night flings. "Max mentioned your interest in me and that I would be a good distraction." She looked away and began to play with her hands.

"I apologize, Max miss read me the other day, and I had no part in this." I started to reason with her before she stopped me. She was bold and I could tell, not intimidate by royalty.

"Look, I came here to ask for your help." I raised an eyebrow. "I apologize for taking advantage of this opportunity." She looked down and away from me.

"Help with what?" I asked and her eyes raised to mine. She hesitated before speaking.

"The horses, they have no proper housing." I stepped back toward my bed and sat on the edge as she continued. "If I may ask for supplies to build them a proper pen, my people and I could store them, and soon begin the rebuild of the fields." I ran a hand through my hair. This couldn't have waited until tomorrow? She was here now for other purposes, I could not be angry for her trying.

"Where would you build the pen?" I asked and she stepped forward. She had already laid out the plan in her head, probably the reason she took this invitation that Max gave.

"The garden." My mother's garden. My face stiffened. No, was the immediate answer I wanted to give her. "The large field past it allows for plenty of grazing." I played in that field. My mother had much of the old city around Erudite cleared out and grass placed in its wake. A garden was placed near to the main building, one that she spent most of her time in. "We would fence it in, give the horses' free reign of the glade. It wouldn't take us more than a day." I looked up at her. She gave me a pleading look. I sighed and stood. I promised to help the Amity people after the fire.

"Do what you must." I agreed and she beamed in happiness.

"Thank you, my Prince, I don't know to thank you again." I only nodded and turned away. My heart was heavy. I leaned against the window frame and looked out over the city. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I turned to her. She was truly beautiful. Her golden hair, piercing green eyes. She said nothing as we stared at each other. Her presence was calming on top of the day's events. Her hands reached up behind her neck and unhooked the chain that hung there. She reached up again and clasped it behind mine. I looked down at the emblem that hung at the end of the chain. It was the symbol of Amity. I looked to her in question and she gave a sweet smile. "In Amity we wear these chains in mourning." I played with the emblem in my hand. "It is meant bring the one who wears it peace and a little luck in these trying days." She whispered.

"What about you?" I asked. She had much too still mourn for. The count of the number dead and injured in the fire were high on top of the land lost. She glanced away quick before smiling back at me.

"My horses bring me peace." I smiled, I guess I had granted her peace when I approved for her to build the pen for them. "I can see that you're troubled, find what puts you at peace, and relish in it." Her hand found mind and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Thank you." I whispered and she gave a polite bow. Her hand released mine as she turned slowly and began to leave. She turned back as she cracked the door open.

"I know that we are going to be here for a while, what I said yesterday still stands. Within acceptable reasons of course." She chuckled slightly, she was referring to what Max had sent her here to do originally. I nodded and watched the door shut. I smiled down at the emblem that now hung around my neck. It was a sweet gesture. She did not waste her words on condolences of the loss of my father but rather considered how I felt at that moment. The emblem did do as it was intended, I was at peace that night as I lay in bed. The necklace around my neck resting against my bare chest. I traced the outline of it with my fingers. The thought of her willed me into my sleep.

The next morning I woke to the sound of knocking at my door. Groaning I stood and opened it. Max. He gave me a triumphant smile and I rolled my eyes. Walking away from the door I headed to my dresser. Max stepped in a glanced around. I pulled out a fresh shirt and slacks.

"Enjoy your night my Lord." He had the guts to asked and turned sharply back to him.

"What were you thinking, sending that girl in here?" I shouted across the room. Max lost his smile.

"I sent her here to give you company." He argued back and I tossed the clothes to the bed.

"You sent her here for my pleasure!" Max stood like a stone and I approached him. The necklace glimmered on my chest and he smirked.

"Seems you got something out of it." Max hit the ground with a thud. My body worked quicker than my mind when I hit him across the face. Max looked back up at me with a slight glare and stood. "Apologies my Lord, it won't happen again."

"Your right it won't, I refuse to be made to look like a fool." I growled at him and stepped forward. "But, I have a good way to solve this issue." Max raised an eyebrow in question and I smirked.

"My Lord?"

"You will help the Amity people in acquiring and building a pen in the garden to hold the horses." I ordered and turned back to the bed to dress.

"My Lord I am your head body guard not a carpenter." He stated and I shook my head.

"And I am not a womanizer." I turned to him. "But you made me look like one, so I will make you look like a carpenter." A disgruntled look came to Max's face before he turned and left my room. I finished getting dressed and headed toward my office. As I entered a shriek came from the corner and papers flew through the air. I jumped back as well and searched for the culprit.

"Forgive me my Lord, I did not expect you here so early." I focused my eyes and smirked.

"Tobias?" He nodded and I shook my head. If I wasn't awake before I was now. "Don't worry about it." I waved my hand and he began to pick up the papers that took flight.

"I gathered all the journals you requested." Tobias said as he stood in front of my desk. I nodded and dismissed him. Realization hit me that Max was not going to be in my service for the next few days I stopped him. "Tobias." He turned and looked to me. "Please bring me a bag of ice." He did not question it, nodded, and left the room. My hand was in pain. I leaned back in the chair, I shouldn't have hit Max. I reached under my shirt and pulled out the emblem and held it in my hand. The door to the office flung open and in marched Jeanine. I stood as she approached my desk.

"First you invite Amity in to stay and now they can build without permits!" I glared at her. "My Lord, in three weeks you will be King and"

"And what!" I shouted back. She paused.

"You need to be more considerate in your choices regarding the city."

"Building a pen in order to house horses until Amity is re-built is very considerate I think." Jeanine rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything constructive for me this morning Mrs. Matthews?" She sighed.

"I will be constructing an itinerary for you to begin your tour of the city." I nodded and she continued. "Also a list is being formed as we speak of those most suitable candidates to be the next queen of our great city." I cringed at the thought and nodded again. "I will have my servant Beatrice bring it to you when it is complete." I nodded and with a wave of my hand she was gone. I slumped back into my chair. The nerve of that woman. I glanced around the room at the stacks of journals that awaited me. I was going to need help. Tobias re-entered the room with the ice I requested. I thanked him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with my Lord?" I nodded and placed the ice on my hand.

"I need you to find an Amity girl for me, Alexandria, I believe she will be helping build the new horse pen out in the garden." He nodded. "Bring her here, then you both can help me." He nodded again and left the room. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the itinerary nor the list of prospective candidates for my future queen.

* * *

A/N: Any considerations or comments on the work is always appreciated.


End file.
